Twilight Hour
by Linnafan
Summary: Our favorite assassin takes on what could be her last mission. Shoujo Ai content.
1. Chapter 1

Suzuka sipped at her tea in one of the many smoke filled bars around Hayfong watching her target out of the corner of her eye. The target was a businessman in his mid thirties whose legitimate business was selling commercial ship parts for a high price. His illegitimate business was selling the most dangerous criminals the newest weapons on the market. Suzuka was contracted by the family of a young girl what was killed by one of the weapons he sold. She had taken the job for a rather low price seeing as the family used most of its savings on the funeral for the girl. She watched as the man made a deal with a man and leave the bar as if nothing was wrong. Suzuka finished her tea before following the man casually. Knowing he was being followed the man ducked into an alleyway and pulled the newest version of the caster and waited for his would-be-assassin.

"If I was that easy to kill I would be dead by now."

The man spun on his heels preparing to fire, Before he even had a chance to act a solid wooden sword came down on the side of his neck severing the spinal cord killing him instantly.

Two weeks later 

Sitting at the table Suzuka sipped at a sup of tea as she looked over a list of targets and the amount the job paid. Out of the list she picked out a job that was offering 300,000 Wolong.

Kira Takamene 

**Main Occupation: School Teacher.**

**Second Occupation: Arms dealer to the highest bidder.**

**Profile:**

**Age. 24**

**Hair. Blond**

**Height. 70cm.**

**Weight. 122lbs**

**Details:**

Lives alone on Hayfong where she teaches young children to read and write. On the outside she is a very respectable young woman who loves tea. Underneath she is one of the moth ruthless arms dealers in Hayfong, she will kill anyone who stands in her way. Price for her head. 300,000 Wolong.

Morning 

Suzuka was awake and ready to begin before the sun had cleared the horizon. She dressed in her usual white Kimono and slid her Bowken into the sash tied around her waist. Now fully ready for the mission Twilight Suzuka walked out of her small cottage in the mountains just outside Hayfong. She headed sown the path to the city and began her search for Kira Takamene. The task proved harder than Suzuka had expected. There were only a handful of schools in town but they were rather far apart. Finally after searching all day Suzuka had reached the last school in town. She stood on the dirt path leading to the school as several young children ran out after class. A young woman with brown hair watched the children as they ran past Suzuka and into the streets.

"Have a good night children." Suzuka said as the last ran past.

She shifted her eyes back to the woman standing at the classroom doors and slowly made her way up the path.

"Good evening." She said with a polite smile.

"I'm looking for Kira Takamene." Suzuka said locking eyes with her.

"And you are?"

"Suzuka."

"That's what I thought." The woman said looking a little pail. "It seems the past has finally caught up. "I am Kira."

Kira turned and walked back into the classroom with Suzuka following at a safe distance and began cleaning the mess that the children had left in their wake. "Is it true what they say about you? That you only kill during the twilight hour?"

"It is."

"Then I have some time."

"Six minutes and twelve seconds to be exact."

"I have time for tea then." Kira said as she lifted the tea kennel.

Herbal scents drifted to Suzuka's nose and she inhaled deeply as Kira poured two cups and handed one to Suzuka and sat down..

"I try not to drink tea alone if I can."

Suzuka took a sip before sitting down placing her sword at her side.

"I guess that you're here because of my old way of life. I cheated death so many times I knew it would catch up with me sooner or later."

"The contract for your life is because you are an illegal arms dealer." Suzuka said calmly as setting her tea glass on the straw mat.

"I was an arms dealer. I gave that life up after my lover was killed by an assassin to make me face him."

"Did you?"

"I did. He was waiting for me in a field outside the spaceport. He fought dirty but he was no match for me."  
Suzuka listend as Kira explained the details and was surprised to learn that the assassin was the number one assassin in Hayfong, his death Put her in the number one slot.

"Well this should be a good fight." Suzuka said as her clock beeped signaling the twilight hour.

"It would be but the tea is poisoned."

"You were drinking it too."

"No I was talking and pretending to drink."

All at once Suzuka's head began to swim and her vision dimmed. She reached for her Bowken only to find that her hand wouldn't grasp the hilt. She tried to stand but her legs were numb, Kira calmly watched as Suzuka began to go unconscious and smiled.

"You are too trusting." Suzuka looked her deep in the eyes and swore to haunt her before she passed out.


	2. Sizing up

Suzuka slowly sat up feeling groggy and nauseous from the effects of the poison. A small lamp hung just over her head dimly lighting the straw mat she had been laid on.

"Oh your awake." Kira said. "Fastest I've ever seen."

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Suzuka asked trying to center on where the voice had come from.

"Simple, I'd never kill anyone in such a chicken shit way. I face my opponents in even battle."

"Don't think that because you spared me that I'll go easy on you, because I wont."

"Never thought you would." Kira said and poured two cups of herbal tea and set one in front of Suzuka. "It will help with the nausea."

"Like I'm going to fall for that again."

"Suit yourself."

Kira slowly began to sip at her tea while keeping her eyes locked on Suzuka.

She as just started her second cup by the time Suzuka realized that the tea wasn't poisoned again and took a sip.

"There you go. How is it?"  
"Cold."

"That's your fault not mine. Have another."

It was already dark outside and Suzuka's chance to strike had gone. The two women sat drinking tea for over an hour without saying a word or taking their eyes off each other. Suzuka was studying Kira trying to get a feel on what she might be able to do in a fight but Kira was just looking back at her with Ice blue eyes that could pierce the very soul. In a sense what was what Kira was trying to do. Suzuka was one of the cutest girls she had ever seen and she was imagining what kind of skills she possessed behind closed doors rather than in a fight.

"I'll be going now." Suzuka said breaking the long silence.

She set her cup down next to the teapot and stood.

"Thank you for the tea."

"Your welcome to stay here if you like." Kira said standing as well. "I only have one bed but is soft and comfortable."

"Thank you for the offer but you are still my target."

"I know but it's lonely without the kids."

"The kids?"

"Yes I live in the back of the school."

"That saves me the trouble of finding you again."

Suzuka reached down and picked up her weapon and slid it into the sash around her waist and headed for the door.

"Oh please Suzuka, at least let me have some company my last night alive…Or yours."

"Not likely."

"So what do you say?"

"Oh very well."

Kira smiled as Suzuka kneeled back down on the straw mat and laying her sword in her lap.

"More tea?" Kira asked.

"No thanks. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Oh not a bad idea."

Kira let Suzuka through the back section of the school and into a small dimly lit room with a small bed in the middle of the room. Without a word Suzuka slid off her kimono leaving her dressed only in her under garments and lay down on the bed. Kira stood fixated on Suzuka's body for a moment before slipping out of her clothes and joining her in the bed. She pulled the blankets over her and Suzuka's shoulders and quickly fell asleep leaving Suzuka lying on her back looking at the small lamp over head.

'It's going to be a shame to kill a woman as beautiful as she is.' She thought as sleep crept up on her.

And with that she fell asleep.

**Midnight**

Suzuka was awoken by a hand around her waist and another's body pressed against her own.

Kira what are you doing?"

Kira didn't answer; she was fast asleep with a slight smile tugging at her lips. Suzuka lay there feeling Kira's body pressed against hers and sighed.

'It's been along time since I've felt like this.' She thought. 'I like it.'

She put her hand on Kira's and fell back asleep with a smile spread across her lips.

Morning 

Suzuka awoke before the sun had cleared the mountains as usual and found that her right arm was wrapped around Kira's waist and her left hand was on her shoulder. Kira was sleeping soundly and securely in Suzuka's arms. Slowly she slid away from Kira's body and shivered from the morning air.

'Its funny how war you stay when you are sleeping with someone.' She thought as she sat up.

Even though she moved slowly Kira still rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Sleep well?" She asked and stretched.

As she stretched the sheets slid down below her chest exposing one of her soft breasts that had apparently slipped out during the night.

"You're showing." Suzuka said.

"Hummm, so are you." Kira smiled.

Suzuka quickly covered up and watched a frown cross Kira's face.

"So how did you sleep."

"Wonderfully." Kira said wrapping her arms around Suzuka's waist. "Then again who wouldn't sleep great next to you."

"Oh now I see."

"See what?"

"You're a lesbian right."

"So what if I am?"

"Anyway there is a great hot spring behind the school, Join me for a bath?"

"Sounds great."


	3. Hot Spring

**(I know these chapters are short but not to worry the story will be finished tonight.)**

The two women walked out behind the schoolhouse to the hot spring and disrobed. Suzuka slid off her Kimono and out of her undergarments reviling her perfectly shaped body to Kira.

"This bath is going to be hotter than I thought." Kira said as she watched Suzuka lowered herself into the spring.

Kira stood up in the spring and waded her way over to Suzuka as she soaked in the spring.

"I love this hot spring." Kira said sitting next to Suzuka.

"It is nice."

Suzuka dipped her hair into the water and began running her fingers through the long strands washing out the grime of the day.

"Here let me get your back." Kira said running her hand across Suzuka's neck brushing the hair aside.

She grabbed a sponge from the edge of the spring and started softly scrubbing Suzuka's back. Suzuka closed her eyes and leaned her head forward as Kira's free hand worked her way from her back to the front of her neck. Suzuka let her head be pulled back by Kira's hand with a soft moan still keeping her eyes closed. Kira dropped the sponge and reached around Suzuka's body and put her hand on her stomach. She leaned her head closer to Suzuka's neck and began kissing her back of her neck. Suzuka took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as Kira's kisses became more intense. Kira moved her hand from Suzuka's neck down to her chest and began softly squeezing each of her orbs. She moved her other hand from Suzuka's stomach down below the waterline causing Suzuka's eyes to shoot open as her fingers went to work. She took a sharp breath and slowly let it out in a soft moan.

"Kira, I shouldn't be doing this." She said half closing her eyes. "I still have a job to do."

"Not until tonight." Kira said between kisses to her neck.

Slowly Kira worked her way to Suzuka's front and gently pushed her against the smooth rocks of the spring and straddled her hips. She wrapped her arms around Suzuka's neck and leaned into a soft kiss as the steam began to engulf them.

**One hour later**

Suzuka and Kira had made their way from the Hot Spring back to the bedroom and onto the straw mat and finished what had begun in the spring. Now both completely spent they lay nude in each others arms. Suzuka's hair was down around her shoulders in a matted mess. To Kira this made her look even more beautiful.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to teach class?" Suzuka asked laying her head on Kira's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

"There is no class today." Kira said running her hands through her hair. "I have the whole day to spend with you."

Suzuka smiled at the thought of but she knew that no matter how she felt about Kira she would fulfill the contract and take her life.


	4. Twilight Hour

Kira and Suzuka lay in each others arms watching as the sun slowly sank. By Suzuka's clock they only had three more minutes left together. In only one day Suzuka had fallen in love with Kira and she knew it. She took a breath and sat up looking down at her with a soft and sad look on her face.

"Is it time?" Kira asked.

"Almost." Suzuka said pulling her Kimono over her shoulders.

Kira sighed and sat up to help Suzuka tie her sash around her waist as Suzuka put her hair up in its usual style before turning to look in Kira's eyes. Suzuka leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips before letting Kira get dressed herself. Kira grabbed a Katana off of its rack over her bed and turned back to Suzuka with tears in her eyes.

"I'm ready." She said.

They walked out into the classroom and faced each other in the middle of the room.

"One minute." Suzuka said looking at her watch.

Kira stepped up to Suzuka and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed softly and lovingly on the lips. They held the kiss for the full minute until Suzuka's watch beeped signaling the beginning of the twilight hour.

"It's time." Suzuka said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kira nodded as she took a step back and took a fighting stance. Neither moved fore almost a full minute until Suzuka rushed in. Her strikes were precise though so were Kira's blocks. Kira was well trained in swordplay and Suzuka knew it. Kira let off a set of her own strikes nearly landing one to Suzuka's ribs but it was narrowly evaded. Kira was a different person than the one that Suzuka had known only an hour before. She couldn't see the soft eyes that she was lost in just moments before. Now they were eyes that showed no mercy. Her soft loving hands now gripped the hilt of the Katana with expert skill and her soft lips were pressed tightly together.

_Can she do it? _Suzuka thought. _Can she kill me? I can't let her._

Suzuka pushed Kira back knocking her off balance and brought her sword down on her arm. There was a muffled snap as the bones snapped from the force of the strike followed by a sharp cry of pain from Kira. Her cry of pain shot straight to Suzuka's heart. Suzuka closed her eyes as Kira continued to cry in pain, then suddenly it stopped. Suzuka opened her eyes and saw Kira kneeling on the ground holding her twisted arm with her head bowed.

"Finish it." She sobbed as tears fell to the floor.

Suzuka gripped her sword tightly and raised it above her head ready to fulfill the contract. She closed her eyes and took a ragged breath.

"I love you." Kira said leaning forward.

Suzuka's eyes snapped open and her sword slipped from her hands as she dropped to her knees beside Kira and put her hands under her chin. Kira looked up with tear filled eyes and looked directly into Suzuka's own teary eyes.

"I can't," Suzuka said putting her arms around Kira's waist and helping her to her feet. "I Love you."

Kira groaned as she was led into the bedroom and laid on the mat.

"Lay still, I'll take care of your arm."

In only a few minutes using ordinary materials Suzuka had set the bone in Kira's right arm and fashioned a cast and sling.

"How's that?"

"It hurts."

"I know it does." Suzuka said appologeticly. "I'll make a tea with a pain killer that will help."

She pulled out a small pouch from her Kimono and crushed a few tea leaves and a flower into the tea kettle and set it to boil.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Suzuka said lightly touching the cast.

"Its ok, I'll be fine."

"I know. But I should have listened to my heart and not have fought you in the first place."

"Suzuka, don't worry about it." Kira said with a small laugh. "I'm not blaming you."

"You may not blame me but I'm going to feel bad for a long time."

Kira leaned forward and pressed her lips to Suzuka's wrapping her good arm around her waist. Suzuka felt better instantly as Kira's kiss washed over her. At the same time the pain in Kira's arm vanished as she kissed Suzuka. In only a matter of seconds their kimonos were on the floor next to the mat they were laying on fully in their activities as the tea began to boil letting off a sweat aroma.


	5. New life

**(This is the last chapter and it is also the shortest. Thank you for reading this far. I plan to rework this some time soon I know it was poorly written. I'm also planning on stretching it out a bit.) **

Kira stood in front of her students with them all looking at the cast on her arm with wide eyes. There was also something different about her that they were young to notice.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning Miss Takamena." They all said in unison.

"I have a surprise for you all. I have a new teacher's aid to help you all in your studies."

The doors to the classroom opened and Suzuka walked in with her hair tied into a tail that hung nearly to her knees.

"Children this is Miss Suzuka."

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss. Suzuka."

The days lesions began and Suzuka was enjoying working with the students, but more importantly she enjoyed being with Kira all day and most of all at night.

**Twilight **

Suzuka ran her fingers through Kira's hair as they sat on the back porch if the school watching the sun go down. She rested her head on Kira's shoulder and sighed lovingly as the last rays of the sun disappeared.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed the base of Kira's neck.


End file.
